Love Game
by Trisha18
Summary: An Tachibana will finally make a move on Momoshiro. Does Momoshiro feel the same way? A new girl will sweep Fuji's heart. If he finds out that this girl is Kirihara's sister, will he still pursue her.
1. The Plan

Days before the Junior Invitational Selection Camp.

A beautiful, slender girl who stands at around 154cm came to visit Tachibana Kippei at the hospital. An Tachibana is guessing who this girl is. Is she the girlfriend of his brother that she does not know? How cruel of his brother to hide this and why would he do that. She is perfect(at least in An's mind). Her long straight black hair makes her body even more sexy and her black eyes complements her white skin tone.

She was about to ask the girl when the girl kneeled and said "Sorry, Tachibana-san"

Both Kippei and An looked at each other. "I'm sorry but who are you", Kippei asked the girl

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Akemi, Kirihara Akemi. I'm the older sister of Kirihara Akaya.", the girl answered.

What? This girl! This beautiful girl is Kirihara Akaya's sister. An tried to compare their images in her mind but it's just not right. She forced herself not to laugh but suddenly bad memories flashed back in her mind. Now, She does not know what to do or say to her.

It has been silent from quite some time till Akemi stood and told the Tachibana siblings about her going to all the players that Akaya hurt during the matches that he played from the moment he entered Rikkai upto now. She asked Yukimura to give a list of players who was hurt by Akaya this season and asked Yanagi to give me their addresses. She apologizes to them in behalf of her brother. She told them that she will try to change Akaya.

Both Kippei and An saw Akemi's sincerity and accepted her apology. They talked for a while and found out that Akemi is the vice captain of Rikkaidai women's Tennis Club.

An and Akemi started to get along and they promised to play with each other some other time. "I better get going I still need to practice. We still have Nationals ahead of us. So thank you for your time. So hope to see you..." An cut her.

"Have you been to Seishun Gakuen?"

"Seishun Gakuen? There is no one on the list from that school." Akemi showed the list to them. "Tachibana-San is the last on the list"

"I think you should go and see Fuji-kun" An explained what happened to the match between Fuji and Akaya. She also told her how friendly the Seigaku players are and how close she is to some of them. Akemi wondered why would both Yukimura and Yanagi did not include Fuji on the list. Are they both still bitter on their lost to Seigaku? An volunteered to take her in Seishun Gakuen

On the way to Seigaku

"Ahm, Akemi-san, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you go on a double date with me?"

"Double date? Huh? I, ahm,"

"I really like Momoshiro-kun. He is a junior in Seigaku and is also a regular of the their tennis club. I just don't know if he also feels the same way. I am afraid that he would not come alone or not come at all if I will ask him out. If you could just come along with Fuji-San, there wouldn't be a problem."

"Wait! I could not date a guy that I do not know and besides we will still be in your way."

"You don't have to go on a date with him. You just have take Fuji-San away quickly before Momoshiro-kun gets in our meeting place and tell him about this plan and your apology. I'm quite sure that he will understand. He knows what I feel about Momoshiro-kun. Momoshiro-kun is always late so there wouldn't be a problem. Just let me do the talking when we get there."

"But", before Akemi could refuse, they are already in front of Seishun Gakuen. Akemi also saw how An-chan really likes this Momoshiro-kun. So it would not be bad if she will play with it.

At Seishun Gakuen tennis court

An introduced Akemi to the tennis club of Seigaku but she did not mentioned her last name. She said that Akemi wants to ask Fuji out. (This made Akemi blush and feel so uncomfortable. But she just said to herself that this would be the last time she will see this people so does not have to worry.) The Seigaku Tennis Club were stunned that a beautiful girl asks Fuji out. An also mentioned that it would be a double date and she is asking Momoshiro too. Momoshiro's expression is more calmer than An had expected. It was strange. It felt like he was expecting it. In the end, both men agreed to it.

As they went out, they heard the cheering or teasing of the whole club to both Momoshiro nd Fuji. They heard Momoshiro saying that it would just be another street tennis game or something related to tennis and there is nothing serious about it. An felt sad about that. Seeing this, Akemi told An that tomorrow she should open her heart to Momoshiro.


	2. An's Troubles

An was getting really nervous especially when Akemi mailed her that their plan worked and that Fuji and her had already left. Her hands were sweating and hoping that everything would go as she planned. Momoshiro arrived 15 minutes after the scheduled time. He quickly looked for Fuji and Akemi but could not find them. An told him that Akemi wants to be with Fuji alone so they already took off.

(An's POV)

I really don't know what he is thinking right now. Will he cancel our date? He has been quiet for quite some time now. "Why don't we call Echizen? Let's go to the street tennis court with him. Eiji-senpai could come to. Let's play doubles. It would be more fun with them." Momoshiro said.

"No, we are not playing today. We are going to Fantasy Park. I already bought the tickets. You just have to go with me. I will never invite you again if you will not enjoy this date. I will never show my face to you ever. I promise that." That was not part of the plan. I should not have bet everything on this date. But I was hurt. Calling his friends was bearable but being with me was not enough fun for him, it really struck me. I wanted to back down and run away but my heart says that I should do this. Opportunities like this may not come again. "It would just be the two of us." I did not notice that tears are running out of my eyes.

"Oy oy, don't cry here." Momoshiro is scanning if someone is looking at them. Then he touched my face and wiped my tears while saying, "I will go with you wherever you want today just stop crying and smile." He smiled at me. My heart is pounding really loud and my face is really hot. I noticed that he was staring at me while letting go of my face. He is waiting for my response so I nodded and smiled back at him.

We were both silent on the way to Fantasy Park. Standing in the bus was definitely not a good start. I didn't expect that all the seats will be filled. I was hoping that we could discuss the places that he wants to visit. I would just have to trust my instincts when we get there

It was starting to get crowded. I positioned myself two feet away from him and on the side of an old woman. Suddenly, I felt someone touching my back. I looked behind and saw a man grinning at me. I looked at Momoshiro to signal him that I need help but he was staring at a beautiful lady who just arrived. The man continued to touch my back. He was going lower and lower. He stopped just above my behind. Then I felt his legs touching mine. I wanted to shout but nothing comes out. I wanted get off the bus but Momoshiro is still here. I promised a great date. I could not just leave him. I held tightly on the seat of the bus then closed my eyes tightly. I was praying that he will get off the bus soon. But his hands started to touch my legs. I opened my eyes as he whispered to my ears. "Nice legs, my dear. Are you enjoying your ride today? I hope you are because I am having the time of my life." I began to sweat. His hands were going higher and higher to my skirt. I felt helpless. I closed my eyes again and a tear fell down. I was about to faint when someone held my hand, pulled me towards him and embraced me. I opened my eyes for a few seconds. I saw Momoshiro's angry eyes, staring at someone. He was shaking like he wanted to beat somebody. I have never seen him like this. I wanted to talk to him, to calm him down but I don't have the energy. He looked at me with a worried eyes and hugged me tightly. My eyes dropped and I fell asleep.

I woke up sitting beside Momoshiro in the bus. I was leaning on him while he wants holding my hand. I straightened up and scanned the place. There were only few people left on the bus. "What happened?" I asked Momoshiro.

"You fell asleep for about 15 minutes. I was about to wake you up. I think we are almost there." He tried to smile but I see it in his eyes that he is still worried. I smiled back at him and said. "I'm sorry. It's a bad thing to sleep when you are on a date. Haha. On the return trip, I will definitely be awake." He did not answer. I can see it in his eyes. He was angry, disappointed and worried.

"Where do you want to go first? There is a nice sushi place there. Cheeseburger? Ramen?Yakiniku? okonomiyaki? What do you want?" He stood up pressed the button. We're already here. Time to work on my charm. When I tried to stand up, my knees are trembling. I could not get my balance. Then it all started to comeback. Momoshiro supported me in getting off the bus and going inside the park. I noticed that his eyes haven't changed from that moment he saved me. We were walking towards the lagoon. It is a place exclusively for lovers. It was the most romantic part of Fantasy Park at night. There were only a few couples now since it's still early. Why would Momoshiro bring me here?

"Why didn't you move away from that man. Why didn't you shout? You should have stepped on him. Why didn't you asked for my help?" Momoshiro shouted at me.

"I, uhm, I don't know what to do. He was touching me. I don't know how to stop him." I reasoned out. But that only made him angrier. "You are so stupid. You should've told me. Get off the bus or do anything to avoid him. You should have used you head." His voice was louder than before. Angry, frustrated and disappointed. Now that I'm thinking about it. Why didn't I defend myself. I always help other girls when they are bullied. I am a tough girl. Why didn't I? I sighed. Maybe I just wanted Momoshiro to defend me, to see me as a woman like the one he was staring at the bus. "I did ask for your help but you did not notice me. You are busy staring with that beautiful girl! I am your date and you are keeping your distance from me since we left." I bowed down. I don't want to meet his eyes. I should have said sorry and went on with our date. Ok ok. I still got this. I should say sorry and tell him that i was shocked and my mind went blank then I'll treat him with his favorite cheeseburger. "Momoshiro-ku..." I lifted my head and saw him closely right in front of me. He put his arms around my waist and was pulling me closer to him. He lifted my face and planted his lips to mine. I was deeply shocked but when I saw him close his eyes, I knew that I should be cherishing this moment. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck. He hugged me tighter.


	3. Fuji's First Date

(Akemi's POV)

I saw him standing in the porch waiting for us to arrived. I knew that he would come but I was actually hoping that he wouldn't. He is wearing a nice green polo under his Seigaku jacket and jeans. He is stunning like a prince. Oh, crap. I should not think of that.

"Fuji-san! You are really early. How long have you been waiting?" I smiled while running towards him.

"I arrived five minutes ago" He said casually.

We should go now before An and Momoshiro get here. I need to convince him to leave. "Fuji-san, Let's go grab some breakfast. I am really hungry. Where do you want to eat?"

"Ahm. I think we should wait for Momo and An-chan before we eat. We might miss them."

That didn't work. I should tell him the truth, trick him, or seduce him. Seduce him? Wait, that is not an option. An said that he will understand. Maybe I should just tell him the truth. "Fuji-San, please trust me. We need to go." There is a sense of urgency in my tone. "I will explain everything if you could just go with me."

He is looking at me. I am examining his face, trying to read his thoughts. It is really difficult. He is always smiling and calm. I should be more careful with what I say or do. "Ok."

I grabbed his hand and I sprinted towards my favorite family restaurant. He never complained nor stopped me. We ordered our food and ate without saying a word to each other. I felt really uncomfortable when he was staring at me after he finished eating. I knew he wanted some explanation now but he is waiting for me to just tell him voluntarily.

"Sorry. This is actually my first serious date. I don't know what to do. I asked my sister yesterday on how to go on a date. She said that I should take you to a restaurant and get to know you more by having a nice conversation. She said that I should just be myself. But I think I am boring you. I'm really really sorry."

I laugh. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. You just surprised me. Aren't you curious with what's happening?

"I trust that you and An-chan. I feel that this was her plan the moment you wanted to leave without them."

I told him about the plan that An formulated. He just laughed at me that made me feel embarrassed. "I got nervous for nothing. It is not everyday that you got invited by a beautiful girl. I just hope that Momo would respond to her." He felt relieved.

His compliment makes me blush and I hope that he will not notice. "Thank you for understanding. I am sorry to put you through this."

"It's okay. It was actually a relief. I really don't have any idea on how to do this. But i know one thing is for sure. They will be disappointed if we will just go home after this. That this is not really a date."

"They?"

"My teammates, Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Taka, and Echizen. They have been following us. Inui is gathering some data while the others are just curious."

"I didn't even notice. Hmmm. Why don't we continue our date. There is no harm in that. I don't want them to think of anything bad about you. Just relax and enjoy my company like a tennis buddy."

He look at me and smile. "So where shall we go first?" I ask him

He ask and paid for our bill. "A movie will be nice. Shall we?" He offer his hand to help me stand.

We walk to the movie house and just as expected they followed us.

"They really are curious." I laughed. "I googled you last night. Fuji Syusuke, Senior at Seishun Gakuen, has an undefeated record. He is known as the Genius or the Prodigy. He is famous for his triple counter and disappearing serve. No one has ever seen his true potential. A scary guy with a very gentle face." I look at him. "You must be really good to be called a genius."

He just smile at me. "You dig up information about me even though you don't really want to go on a date with me."

"I want to know the person that I will be dealing with and besides we just met. You can't really say that I'm not interested in having a date with you."

There aren't so many people in the movie house so we took our time choosing the right movie.

"This might be good. 'Skyfall' a James Bond movie. It's worth the money."

"I think this would be better. 'Breaking Dawn part 2' a love story."

He is looking back and forth at me and my desired movie's poster. I am trying to keep my face calm showing him that I will not give in. He walk towards the counter without saying a word. He bus tickets to the movie I chose. He walked again to buy us some popcorn and drinks. He offer his arms and said "Shall we?" I take his arm while forcing not to smile. He found our seats and assisted me in the dark.

"I thought you are not good at this. From how I look at it, you are an expert."

"Just acting on my instincts. I don't want to disappoint you."

My chicks feels hotter than ever. My heart is pounding loud and fast. I try to concentrate on the trailers of other movies. Calming myself. Breathing. A trailer of a horror movie is now showing. I bow down, close my eyes tightly and turning slightly away from the screen and Fuji. I am trying to ignore the sounds that the trailer and the audience makes. Lalalalalalalalala... I chant to myself. Suddenly, I feel warm hands covering my ears.

After a few seconds, he let go of my ears. "Its okay now. You could turn your head."

"Thanks."

"You are scared of horror movies?"

"I am actually. I imagine stuff. I get paranoid. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really. It's natural. You are a girl after all."

All the lights are off. I can feel the anticipation of the audience. I am as excited as they are but I also felt terrible for Fuji. A guy could not totally appreciate the movie. As the movie goes on, I feel that the cinema got colder. I look at my hands and it is really pale. I rub it in my arms to warm it up while focusing my eyes to the movie.

"Here, wear this." He is offering his jacket to me.

"No, you will get cold. I can still manage." I fake a smile.

He wrap his jacket around me. "You need it better than I am"

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop... ahm... Stop"

"Stop what?"

"Stop amusing me." I admitted it. I can't find any other words. As time passes and he does something or me, I can't help but admire him.

"I amuse you? That means I am doing the right things for a date. It's still a date."

I was silent for the rest of the movie and until we got out.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No! It's me. I just didn't expect this. You are pretty good at this stuff. I feel sad that I was not doing as great as you are."

"You could always redeem yourself next time. If you want to."

He is asking for another date. Oh my God. I love too but I could not sat that out loud. He needs to work on it. "Maybe, if you continue to amuse me for the rest of the day. Shall we?"


	4. Kirihara Akemi

I definitely don't want this day to end yet. I never thought that I would enjoy his company this much. I have never been on a date for quite some time now since I have always been focused on my tennis career. I felt that Internet could not always give us the right information, I guess. But I know what is my purpose here. I wanted to apologize to him for my brother's action.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked.

"Maybe we should go to the theme park. It's just a train or bus away."

"It is not a good time to go to a theme park today. We might bump to An-chan and Momoshiro-kun."

"Which theme park did they plan to go anyway?"

"I don't know. I may have forgotten where or haven't been paying attention to the details. All I know is that my job is to snatch you away before Momoshiro-kun sees you. I can mail them if you want?"

"No, that is not necessary. Why don't we play tennis?"

"Tennis?" I hesitated. It will be fun going against him. Why not? This guy defeated my brother. I want to see what he is really capable of. "Sure. I know a private tennis court not far away from here."

"Ok. Let's meet at here after an hour. I just need to get my racket and change. I guess you will also"

As I walk inside my house, I heard my brother practicing in our backyard. After the Kantou Finals, he was acting a little weird. He's not as enthusiastic as before. Even-though many people dislike him, i love my younger brother. He was very protective of me and loves me dearly. Akaya was always bullied when he was young. All his anger came out when one of the bullies tried to hurt me. That was the first time i saw the Red-Eyed Akaya. He hurt him severely. I was stunned at first but I knew that only I could stop him. I hugged him and told him that everything was fine now. He reverted to his normal self but never fully. I tried to change him so I diverted his attention to tennis. We both enjoyed the game so much that we train night and day. We both won some competitions too. We moved in the Kantou region to join a school with a famous tennis team. I went to Rikkai Dai and joined their tennis team. But Akaya was only focus on tennis that he frequently forgets to study, he was not admitted at first so he went to an unfamous school. After a year when I already made a name in the school, I asked the school director to admit Akaya. He quickly agreed when I said he was also a tennis player. The men's team won the National Championship like we did. He wants them to win again and he will get the team all the help he could get. The Red-Eyed Akaya returned when he was defeated by Sanada. I was worried at first but Yukimura assured me that he will handle it. So he did, they all did. But his frustrations grew more and more because he could not defeat the Big3, Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi. He started hurting his opponents which makes him feel superior to them. I seldom give that attention since he never changed his acts toward me at home. I finally realized it when he lost and changed. I knew something went wrong and i decided to correct it. I just hope that it's not yet too late and this date won't affect him.

I change into my tennis outfit and grab my sports bag. I run to our meeting place. I could see him waiting for me and I feel the excitement. I could finally see how he plays and how he thought my brother a lesson thru tennis.

We arrived at the tennis court. I was so excited. I want to see for myself how good he is. He let me serve first. I used an underhand serve. His returns are just ordinary at first. We had an average rally. I ended it with a dropball. He didn't even try to run for it. I was a bit disappointed and angry in how he is underestimating me.


End file.
